


heartbeat (i wanted you to know)

by ravensgrounder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M, M/M, octaven endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensgrounder/pseuds/ravensgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>band AU</p><p>the one where clarke accidentally joins the same band that her (somewhat) ex girlfriend, lexa, is in,</p><p>raven has been horribly in love with octavia since they were kids,</p><p>all your faves are queer,</p><p>and all the other shenanigans that happen in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grounders

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first the 100 fic, and I honestly just wanted to write a band au. since you can never have too many of them. 
> 
> don't be too harsh on me.

If anyone had told Clarke Griffin that she would be working in retail, she would've laughed right in their face. Not only does Clarke highly dislike working in general, she also highly dislikes working in retail. The customers are shitty, you're constantly on your feet, and you're lucky if you end up with a decent couple of coworkers. But her mom was up her ass on wanting her to have her own job while going to school, so she gave in.

And of course, a music store was her first option.

(I mean music is her second favorite thing, next to art that is.)

Does a music store even count as retail? She wonders this just as she's stumbling into the somewhat edgy styled front door of Echo Records. With her hands in her pockets she walks up to the counter to find a tanned brunette in a red jacket who looks up at her and immediately grins.

"You must be Clarke," she extends her hand over the glass counter top, "I'm Raven, your new awesome manager."

Clarke raises her eyebrow at the 'awesome' part, but shakes her hand nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you, Raven."

Raven nods in response before wobbling out from behind the counter. Clarke notices the brace on her leg briefly but decides to ignore it as not to offend Raven.

"Follow me," Raven gestures, "Lemme show you around."

It takes the two about forty minutes for Raven to show Clarke just about every inch of the decently sized music store, which included a record/CD area, a room full of guitars and another stocked with keyboards and two grand pianos, and a small percussion area that seemed disappointing compared to the other two instrument rooms.

Oh. Also a break room, which Clarke already knew she was going to enjoy taking advantage of.

"Alright, that's pretty much about it.. not much happens that often really. We aren't ever crowded unless we're having a sale, which is really only on holidays." Raven leads Clarke behind the counter and takes a seat on one of the two stools found behind there. Clarke is intrigued by the young girl in front of her, "How long have you been working here?" She sits down in the seat next to her and crosses her legs.

"A few years. I started my first year of college- I'm a senior now- because I'm friends with the owner, Echo. Our families knew each other growing up so when I was a broke first year college student looking for a job that wouldn't strain my leg, she offered me a position." She looks down fondly at her leg and massages her thigh slightly.

Clarke wants to ask what happened but knows it's none of her business. She just met Raven and doesn't want to intrude. Maybe some other time.

Then the bell attached to the door rings signaling a new customer and Clarke is helping her first customer with the supervision of Raven.

The next few weeks go by in a blur, between her new position at Echo Record's and her senior year of college beginning, Clarke had a lot going on.

Okay, not really, just those two things, but it sure seemed like a lot when she only had Friday's and Saturday's off most weeks, and sometimes Sunday's if she was lucky.

The job wasn't hard, most days she was tasked with sorting new shipments and cleaning, with her off times spent getting to know Raven.

Clarke discovered that Raven was a music major, hoping to one day become a producer.

"I actually have a band," she brought up one day, "We aren't the best- don't really have a lead singer- but it's something, right?"

Clarke had nodded and wished her luck in finding one, and then went back to labelling a pack of guitar strings.

One day Clarke was finishing closing up for the night, when she started hearing the soft notes of a keyboard being played. She glanced towards the back and noticed that Raven had left the door open, and had started playing. Clarke crept over to the piano room, watching as Raven's fingers gracefully moved across the keys, practically dancing.

She recognized the song, it had been one of her ex's favorites, and couldn't help but smile as Raven attempted to sing while playing. Clarke quietly stepped into the room all the way, watching as she stumbled slightly over the keys as she tried to sing at the same time.  
Clarke hadn't noticed she was humming along until Raven stopped abruptly, "Ugh!" She exclaimed, slamming the keys down in anger.

Clarke jumped in surprise and Raven jumped too when she heard Clarke behind her.

"Jesus fucking christ, Griffin! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She ran a hand through her hair and grunted.

"Sorry, Rae. You never told me you played piano."

Raven grinned, "You never asked." Clarke raised her eyebrow then glanced back at the instrument in front of her. Raven scooted over on the bench and patted the spot next to her.  
  
"Play that song again." Clarke requested.

Raven obliged, her hands moving carefully across the keys once again. She started trying to hum along but instead Clarke jumped in and started singing.

"Day after day  
I will walk, and I will play  
But the day, after today  
I will stop, and I will start."

Clarke breathed in deep to prepare herself for the jump in the song but instead Raven stopped and turned to her.

"You didn't tell me you could sing!" She exclaimed, hands grabbing Clarke's forearms excitedly.

Clarke smiled, a bit embarrassed, "You didn't ask." Raven laughed at her mirrored response.

Raven's eyes lit up with excitement and Clarke could practically see the idea flash behind her eyes.

"Clarke, you need to come to my band's practice tomorrow. You're like the perfect fit; they would love you!"

Clarke stood up, rubbing her neck, "I don't know, Raven. I've never been in a band or anything."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Who cares. You've got a great voice, Griffin."

Clarke sighed. Raven stood up and took her hand.

"C'mon, Clarke. Just come to one practice. See if you like it or not."

Raven was right, one practice wouldn't kill her. What did she have to lose?

"Okay. Fine. One practice."

Friday arrives faster than Clarke anticipates, and although she tells herself joining the band isn't her number one priority, she can't help but feel anxious and hope the rest of Raven's band mates like her. It could be because of her constant need to feel validated, but then again Clarke also just wants things to go well in general.

Raven had texted her her address that morning and before she knew it she was being pulled into the brunettes apartment.

The brunette had just gotten out of the shower, and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she talked to Clarke.

"You got here earlier than I thought you would."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Raven chuckled, "You just aren't the most punctual person on the planet."

Clarke pushed her playfully, "I was late for work ONE TIME, okay?" Raven laughed and Clarke couldn't help but copy it.

Raven gestured towards her kitchen, "You want a soda or anything?"

"Water would be nice."

Raven nodded and lead her into the small kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and handed it to Clarke. They walked back into the living room just as Raven's front door burst open.

"You're honestly some kind of devil, I swear, because that's fucking weird."

"I'm telling you, O, it saves time!"

Clarke is facing away from the door but she still freezes at the sound of that voice.

"Did you guys know there's this thing called knocking?" Raven berates them, even though she sounds anything but angry with them. She walks over to the brunette with small braids in her hair, reaching out to help her.

"What are you guys arguing about this time?"

Octavia offers her a smile and let's Raven take one of the cymbals she's trying to balance with the rest of her drum kit in her hands. The other brunette answers instead.

"Octavia thinks it's weird that I brush my teeth in the shower."

Clarke can practically feel eyes on the back of her skull, so she breathes in deeply and turns around. Lexa almost drops the electric guitar in her hand and Octavia's bass drum in her other when she catches Clarke's eyes. She catches the handle of her case right before it falls, and her face starts turning red  
.  
Octavia and Raven don't seem to notice seeing as they become busy in setting up Octavia's drum set in the cleared space of the living room.

"Sorry, Lex, but that is pretty fucking weird." Raven comments, adjusting the placement of Octavia’s cymbals.

Lexa averts her eyes away from Clarke and sets the bass drum in place, then lays her guitar gently on the couch. Clarke fiddles with her hands helplessly, when Raven finally speaks up again.

"Clarke, this is Octavia," she grasps Octavia's arm, "our drummer." Clarke smiles kindly at her and shakes her hand. Raven turns, suddenly noticing Lexa's nervous face and raises her eyebrow.

"And this is Lexa. She plays guitar."

"We actually know each other." Lexa interjected, catching Clarke off guard. Raven and Octavia look surprised too.

"Really?" Octavia questioned, taking a seat on her stool behind her drums. Lexa looked to Clarke and saw the anxiousness in her eyes.

"Yeah. We had a few classes together freshman year."

It wasn't a total lie, I mean, they did have classes together their freshman year.

But they also dated junior year.

Well, kind of. It was more of a friends with benefits deal, with a lot more feelings tied in.

They ended whatever they had because of Lexa (she started drifting away because of her school work), and Clarke had been pretty torn up about it. In Monty's words she was "worse than Jasper during the Jasper and Maya break of 2012".

Except while Jasper and Maya got back together pretty quickly, Clarke was pretty positive she would never talk to Lexa again. As much as she had wanted to, she was a bit bitter over the whole thing.

But now, with Lexa right in front of her, and the prospect of becoming the lead singer of a new band, Clarke decides to momentarily forget her anger for Lexa.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Raven smiled, directing her attention to her keyboard and synthesizer that was to the left of Octavia's drum set. She plugged it into an outlet and starting messing with a few keys.

Lexa distracted herself with taking her guitar out of it's case and plugging it into her amp. Clarke walked over to the mic stand and started fiddling with the microphone. She turned it on and tapped it to make sure it was working, as Lexa quietly tuned her guitar.

"Okay," Raven looked up at Clarke, "Do you wanna sing 'Add It Up'?"

Clarke nodded, biting her lip for a second as she felt a wave of nervousness pass through her. She gripped the microphone tightly. Lexa leant over, her fingertips ghosting over her arm.

"Don't worry, you'll do great."

Clarke gave her a slight smile, just as Raven started playing the beginning piano part of the song. Her voice started off a little shaky, but as she continued, she felt herself getting into the song and becoming more confident.

The song jumped into the more exciting part, Lexa joining with her guitar, and Octavia bringing out a steady drum beat. Raven smiled as she followed the chords Lexa played, nodding her head as Clarke sang out fiercely.

"Why can't I get just one kiss?  
Why can't I get just one kiss?  
There may be some things that I wouldn't miss  
But I look at your pants and I need a kiss"

Clarke stole a glance at Lexa, smirking as she continued. When she reached the verse that she knew was Lexa's favorite, she directed her singing to Lexa.

"Why can't I get just one screw?  
Believe me, I know what to do  
But something won't let me make love to you"

Lexa blushed, smiling slightly but focusing her attention on playing guitar.

They continued playing, Clarke continuing to mess with Lexa throughout, and both Raven and Octavia grinning to themselves.

Once they were finished, there was a beat of silence before Raven practically tackled Clarke in a hug.

"That was amazing. You're so in." Clarke chuckled, blushing, "Really?" She eyed Octavia and Lexa, as they walked over. Raven turned to the other two girls.

"What do you guys think? Isn't she the perfect fit?"

Octavia gave Raven a smile, "Yeah. She was pretty good."

Lexa nodded, "I agree. We'd be dumb to not let her join."

Raven grinned widely.

"It's decided!" She pulled Clarke into another hug.

"Welcome to The Grounders, Clarke Griffin."

  
//

When Clarke was ten years old, her father bought her her first CD. She can't remember who exactly the artist was -probably Hilary Duff or some other popstar- but she does remember listening to the album nonstop. She remembers dancing around her room and jumping on her bed as she sang every song as loud as she could.

Her mom would later get mad at her for being so loud (and that would cause an argument between her parents - one of many that ultimately led to their divorce) but she swears it was worth it.

That was the first time Clarke thought, music is my passion, and that she wanted to make it her career. But her mother would later tell her that music wasn't a solid career, so she would reluctantly throw away the thought of ever becoming a singer, and immerse herself in art later on in life. And although Abby would use the same argument when Clarke declared herself an art major, she continued to pursue it anyways.

You see, Clarke and her mother always had a rough relationship. Abby cared about her daughter and wanted the best for her, but often her best wasn't Clarke's best. Abby wanted Clarke to follow in her footsteps and be a doctor. By the time Clarke was sixteen she was looking into the best med schools for her daughter and already had her top three picked out.

When Clarke dropped the “med school sounds terrible I want to go to art school instead” bomb on her, it was like the next world war. Okay, not really, but it was pretty bad. By that time her parents were already divorced, so she luckily had the ability to stay at her dad’s for a few days in order to be away from her mom.

Abby was incredibly angry with Clarke, she had always wanted her to follow in her footsteps, but she eventually realized she couldn't control her daughter, as much as she wished she could.

But still, Abby was worried for her daughter, always coming off a bit too much whenever they spoke.

That's why when her mother called her that week to check up on her, she didn't tell her about the band. Her mother would probably freak.

Which for now, Clarke was really wanting to avoid. She had other worries having to do with the band.

Like for example, the fact that her ex - if you could even call her that - was also in said band.

Clarke was a civilized woman. She didn't want problems, so she tried her best not to start them. She was kind to Lexa during band practice, but there was always a slight twinge of.. something. Not quite awkwardness, maybe a bit of sexual tension (with the way Lexa looked at her sometimes, she'd say yes), but definitely something obviously unresolved. And it became apparent to her that even Raven and Octavia had noticed it too.

They had gotten done with practice about an hour ago, Raven declaring it a movie night when they were done, claiming, “we need to bond more!”

Clarke was about to argue when Raven revealed wine and snacks (her weakness), convincing her to stay. Lexa seemed to want to leave too (probably not wanting to spend more time than she had to around Clarke) before Octavia gave her a look and she sighed before collapsing on the cushion next to Clarke.

Raven put in some comedy (Bridesmaids most likely) and Clarke tried to ignore the way Lexa’s arm brushed against hers the entire time.

Halfway through the movie, Clarke's glass was empty, and she noticed the bottle was too.

“Hey, Raven, do you have more wine?”

Raven nodded, standing and taking Clarke with her into the kitchen. The blonde followed, watching as she leaned up to reach inside a high cupboard.

“So, I've gotta ask.” Raven grasped a new bottle of wine, before turning and facing Clarke as she leaned against the countertop. Clarke quirked an eyebrow at her.

“What's up?”

“Did something happen with you and Lexa?” She started undoing the seal on the bottle.

Clarke almost choked.

“Uh,” she coughed, “No. Why?”

Raven pursed her lips, eyes unbelieving as she unscrewed the top. Clarke bit the inside of her cheek.

“You guys just act weird is all. Seems like there's something you're not telling us.”

Clarke shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

“I don't know. Maybe you're just imagining things. You are weird like that, Raven,” she teased.

Raven rolled her eyes, leaning away from the counter and starting towards the living room.

“Whatever.”

Clarke followed her, thinking she was off the hook, when Raven faced her and carefully grabbed her arm.

“But- you'd tell me if something happened, right? I am here for you, Clarke.”

Clarke sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling bad for not just telling Raven the truth.

“Of course, dude.” She gave her a lopsided grin.

Raven returned the smile, “Okay. Cool. Just making sure.” Before turning and continuing back into the living room.

Clarke felt a mix of regret and dread settle in her stomach as she sat back down on the couch and pulled her knees up under her chin. She noticed Lexa looking at her worriedly from her peripheral, but ignored it, her eyes staring blankly at the TV instead.

A few more movies and glasses of wine later, Raven and Octavia were both passed out in the living room. Raven had somehow ended up on the ground, at an angle Clarke knew was probably uncomfortable, and Octavia was curled up in practically a ball next to Clarke on the couch.

Lexa herself seemed to be nodding off too, as her body seemed to lean a bit more towards Clarke before she realized what was happening and straightened up.

She was leaning over again, her side gently pressing against Clarke’s and her head leaning to rest on her shoulder, and Clarke was admiring the way her eyelashes fluttered closed, but then Lexa shook herself awake once again, her cheeks burning as she was leant close to Clarke's face.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, looking away almost shyly.

Clarke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her lips.

“Maybe it's time for bed.” She stood up from the couch, “I'll go scrounge around Raven's bedroom for pillows and blankets. Be right back.”

Lexa nodded, eyes already drifting closed again.

Clarke crept into Raven's bedroom, stealing a few pillows and two blankets she found, and then returned to the living room.

She found Lexa already curled up on the couch, her chest rising and falling as she slept. Clarke couldn't help the upwards tug of her lips at the scene before her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She set a pillow and blanket on the ground for herself, then carefully lifted Lexa’s head and pushed a pillow underneath it. She covered her with the other blanket, tucking it under her side like she knew she liked.

She found herself watching the sleeping girl for a moment, and she even reached out and smoothed her wild hair away from her face. Her heart stung for a moment and she smiled sadly. Oh how badly she wished they had worked out.

Oh how badly she wished she had told her how she really felt.

Sighing quietly to herself, Clarke forced herself away from the sleeping figure of her ex girlfriend, and lied down to sleep.  
  
What she didn't see was Raven watching her from her spot on the floor, somehow getting the answer to her earlier question. 


	2. Aloof

Clarke rested her chin on her hand, eyelids drooping slightly as she tried her best to focus on her English professor as he spoke. She slowly wrote down what he was writing on the whiteboard, her handwriting becoming sloppy as she lost focus. It’s not that his class was usually boring, Clarke just hadn’t gotten the best sleep the previous night. 

Not only did she have an art project due in a few days, but Octavia had mentioned the fact that they should try writing their own songs. Raven seemed unequiped with any song writing abilities, as she complained about her overuse of popular descriptions whenever she tried, and Octavia obviously couldn’t do much with just being a drummer. Lexa seemed indifferent with the topic, but Clarke knew that meant she wasn’t comfortable doing it. 

That left Clarke, who used to write crappy songs when she was eleven about a boy she had a crush on, but nothing past that. So when Clarke felt her eyes burning from working on her art project for several hours, she picked up her old acoustic guitar, blew the dust off it, and attempted to write a song. 

At first her mind came up blank. She mindlessly strummed on her guitar, doing her best to remember chords she learned forever ago, and humming random melodies. She got the idea to write about love, seeing as almost every song on the radio nowadays had to do with love. But that ended up making her think of Lexa, which was both a good and a bad thing. It gave her something to write about, but it could also mean Raven or Octavia questioning her about the history behind whatever she wrote and her having to stumble over a lame explanation. 

That led her to a lot of frustration, and she probably wrote and threw away about a million ideas. Eventually she realized it was almost midnight, and if she didn’t sleep now she would probably not wake up for class the next morning. 

Now, she was sitting in her English class, trying not to fall asleep in her seat. 

She felt herself drifting off, when her table partner, Finn, suddenly whispered to her. 

“I swear, Jaha’s voice is so boring. I would fall asleep right now if I wasn't hyped up on caffeine.” he tried smiling at Clarke, and she felt like it was a lame attempt at flirting. 

Clarke voiced a soft grunt in acknowledgement at his comment, tiredly shifting her position in her seat. 

“Have you ever been to “the Dropship”?” He gestured to the cup of coffee in his right hand. Clarke shook her head. 

“They're pretty good. Maybe I..,” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Maybe I could take you there sometime?” 

Yep. Definitely flirting. 

Clarke was about to respond, when her phone buzzed in her pocket, signalling a new text. She looked at Finn apologetically as she took it out to check it.

[Groupchat Created] 

[Members: Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake, Lexa Woods, Clarke Griffin]

[Raven Reyes]: yo, we need to figure out a new place to practice. my neighbors have been complaining about the noise and my landlord is pissed.

Clarke sighed, not enjoying the sudden problem. 

[Clarke Griffin]: I’d volunteer but my apartment is too small

[Raven changed the group name to: “The Grounders”]

[Octavia Blake]: we can use my bro’s garage

[Raven Reyes]: bell won’t mind?

[Octavia Blake]: as long as lexa doesn’t try and fight him again

[Lexa Woods]: That was one time.

[Lexa Woods]: And he asked for it.

[Clarke Griffin]: ???

[Lexa Woods]: It’s a long story. 

[Lexa Woods]: He failed to inform me that he was sleeping with my sister. 

[Lexa Woods]: But don’t worry, I won’t try to fight your brother. 

[Octavia Blake]: bellamy isn't that bad, is he? 

[Lexa Woods]: Yes, he is. 

[Raven Reyes]: sorry O but he's kind of a dick.

[Clarke Griffin]: well that sure makes me excited to meet him 

//

Raven was right. Bellamy was kind of a dick. 

Thankfully, he wasn't a full blown asshole, but he had a conceited sense of self that was so annoying that not even his good looks could make up for it. 

“I got some drinks in the fridge that you guys can help yourself to, just don't drink all my beer. Anya is coming over later.” 

Raven took that as her cue to grab one for herself, and Lexa mumbled something about how now she wanted to drink all his beer just to piss him off. 

“Lemme guess, that's her favorite, huh?” Raven teased, walking back over and handing Octavia a beer. Bellamy started leading them into the garage. 

“Yeah, it is,” he smirked, knocking his shoulder against Raven's playfully, “It helps me get laid, too.” He commented under his breath.

“Gross,” Octavia huffed, “I really don't want to hear about your sex life.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, and Clarke laughed. 

Octavia took a seat behind her drums (thankfully Bellamy had let her bring them over the night before), and Lexa started taking her guitar out of it's case. Bellamy opened the garage door, the cool late afternoon air drifting in. Raven walked out to her car and started retrieving her keyboard. Clarke took a seat on the couch in the corner, taking in the area. 

There was the couch in the corner that she was currently in, Octavia’s drums in the far back, and a few boxes in another corner. The garage wasn't dirty, Bellamy must not use it for much, but it still gave Clarke a very rustic feeling. 

Lexa rested her case against the couch, pulling the strap of her guitar over her head and immediately messing with its strings. 

“How's the songwriting going, Clarke?” Octavia called out, sipping from her beer as she watched Raven set up. 

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her golden hair, “Eh. It's… a work in progress.” 

Octavia frowned slightly, “Got anything to share yet?” 

Clarke shook her head, standing as she grabbed the mic stand from Raven and put it in it's appropriate spot. Raven set down Lexa’s amp and nudged her. 

“I don't know why you two don't write together.” She suggested, “Lexa is an English major.” 

Clarke pretended she didn't already know that. Lexa avoided her eyes, tuning her guitar for probably the fiftieth time.

“That doesn't mean I can write songs.” 

Raven rolled her eyes at her band mate’s stubbornness. 

“Lexa. You literally won first place in a poetry contest just a few weeks ago. Don't act like you can't write.” 

Lexa bit her lip, “That was for a grade,” she moved into her spot to practice, “My writing is personal.” 

“Personal is good.” Clarke added, “Helps the audience relate.” 

Lexa finally kept eye contact with her, eyebrow cocking in slight defiance. 

“..Alright,” she relents, “I'll try writing with Clarke sometime.” 

Clarke can't help the upwards tug of her lips that happens when she hears her say her name. She moves in place behind the microphone, “Sweet. Let me know the next time you're free.” 

Lexa gives her a curt nod, and then Octavia is counting them in for practice. 

//

They're halfway through playing “Troublemaker” by Grizfolk, when Octavia hits too hard on her drums, and one of her sticks break. 

“Shit.” She grumbles, picking up the broken stick with a frown. “I think I left a spare pair here once. I'll go check.” 

She stands and suddenly notices a figure in the doorway. Raven turns too, freezing abruptly and taking in the high cheekbones, dark eyes, and dirty blonde hair of the woman leaning against the doorway. 

Lexa gives the woman a small grin, eyes lightening with recognition when she sees her. 

“Anya. Hey.”

Anya gave her a soft smile in return, pushing herself off the doorway and walking fully into the garage. 

“When you mentioned you were in a band, I didn't think you'd be good.” Her eyes were filled with pride when she looked at Lexa. 

“But?” Lexa asked, already sensing it. 

Anya laughed, a deep laugh that used her whole upper body. Raven admired her toned arms as she crossed them. 

“But..” She glanced over at Clarke, and then Raven. 

“You guys could use some bass.” 

Raven's eyes lit up, a grin forming on her face. 

“But you hate bands.” Lexa commented, arms crossing as she looked at Anya in disbelief. 

She shrugged, “Eh. They're not that bad.” 

“Please tell me you have your bass on you right now.” Clarke spoke up, and Anya raised her eyebrow when she recognized her. 

She glanced at Lexa, and the brunette gave her a look that said “I know”. 

“No,” Anya answered, “But, my apartment is like five minutes away, I can go get it if you guys want?” 

Octavia was nodding immediately, “Hell yeah.” 

Anya smirked, “Cool. I'll be back in a bit.” she walked out the garage and into her car. 

Bellamy peaked into the garage just as she was leaving, “Where's Anya going?” 

“To get her bass.” Clarke responded, “I think we just stole your girlfriend.” 

“She's not my girlfriend.” Bellamy argued, even though his cheeks flushed. 

Raven stared out the garage door.

“Your girlfriend's hot, Bellamy.” 

Lexa crinkled her nose in disgust, and Octavia narrowed her eyes. 

“I'm gonna go find another pair of drumsticks.” She mumbled, slipping past Bellamy to get into his house. He looked at Raven, confused, but she just shrugged in return. 

“What happened to your other ones?” She heard him ask as he followed his sister inside. 

She faced Clarke and Lexa. Clarke's eyebrows were raised, “What's up with her?” 

“O? I dunno. Nothing, probably.”

“Doesn't seem like nothing.” 

Lexa scratched her neck awkwardly. Raven raised her eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” She wondered. 

“Nothing,” Clarke sighed, “She just- she just got all weird when you said that about Anya.” 

“Clarke.” Lexa gave the blonde a look of warning. Clarke started backtracking. 

“Never mind, Raven. Forget I said anything.” she tried laughing it off. 

What Clarke was hinting at suddenly became clear to her. 

“No,” she shook her head, “Octavia doesn't like me like that.” 

Clarke looked somewhat disbelieving at her, but then Anya’s car pulled up and the conversation ended as they helped her set up.

//

[Lexa Woods added a member: “Anya Woods”]

[Anya Woods]: A group chat? rlly? 

[Raven Reyes]: welcome to the band hot stuff

[Anya Woods]: don’t call me that. 

[Raven Reyes]: too late 

//

“Hey, you guys wanna go out after this? I could use a good night of drinking.” Octavia inquired after they had finished practicing a few songs. 

Raven smiled, “I’m up for it. My classes have been kicking my ass lately, I could use a break.” 

“What about you, Lexa?” 

“Can’t. I have plans with Costia tonight.” Clarke gave Raven a questioning look. 

“Her girlfriend.” Raven answered for her, but Lexa looked up from her phone and corrected her.

“We’ve been on two dates. She’s not my girlfriend.” Lexa clenched her jaw, forcing herself not to look at Clarke as she spoke to Raven. Clarke felt her stomach drop, and her eyes widened. 

Why was she so shocked that Lexa was seeing someone? She shouldn’t have expected her to be miserably single like herself. 

“I can’t go out tonight either,” she looked up, watching the side of Lexa’s stoic face. “I have a coffee date tomorrow morning.” She couldn’t help it. The lie came out so easily. 

Raven perked up, “You got a date?” She let out a whistle, “Who is it?” 

Lexa started putting her guitar back in it’s case, her posture stiff. 

“This guy named Finn,” she forced a smile, “He’s in my English class.” 

“Is he cute?” 

“Yeah,” I mean it wasn't a total lie, he wasn't terrible looking, “That's why I would rather not be hungover on our first date.”  
Raven let out an irritated huff. 

“Anya?” 

The dirty blonde was surprised that Raven invited her; she wasn't usually the person people wanted to hangout with. Her first thought was to reject the offer, seeing as keeping a mysterious somewhat-angry vibe was her goal. 

Screw it. She could let it go for one night. 

“Sure,” she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, “Why not.” 

Raven’s face lit up. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” 

//

[Clarke Griffin]: is that offer for coffee tomorrow still open? 

[Finn Collins]: definitely. 

//

Lexa twisted her fork around in her food, her mind distant as she tried her best to listen to the woman sitting in front of her. 

Her mind was filled with thoughts of Clarke - which was terrible since she was on a date with someone else - and she couldn't help the rush of jealousy at the thought of her going on a date with someone else tomorrow.

Finn was a stupid name, who would name their kid that? That's like asking for him to turn into a fuckboy when he's older. Lexa was almost positive that this dude was the biggest dick in the world; which is pretty bad considering she knows Bellamy.

She hated the fact that she wasn't the one taking Clarke on dates, but she also knew she shouldn't be the one doing so, too. 

She had been the one to end things, after all. 

And she was kind of seeing someone. 

Kind of. 

As much as Costia wanted to make things official between them, Lexa insisted on waiting, insisting she disliked dating and serious relationships. The two would often go out together, and then spend the night at each other’s houses; that was the agreement. 

She knew that upset Costia, but she really wasn't ready to date her. She wasn't actually sure if she wanted anything past sex and good conversation, if she was being honest. 

Her focus swung back to said dark skinned woman. 

“Enough about me. How was band practice?” Costia held a friendly smile, giving her full attention to Lexa. 

“It was alright.” She shrugged, “Raven is still hitting on Anya every chance she gets.” 

Costia laughed, “That doesn't upset you?” 

“Eh. Not really. Whether Anya ever gives her a chance or not, she's definitely better than Bellamy, so I can't really complain.” 

“That is true.” 

There was a beat of silence, as the two continued on eating their meals. 

“Clarke and I plan to try writing some songs together.” She doesn't know why she says it, it's definitely a bad idea to mention Clarke, but it's out of her mouth too soon so she just tenses slightly, trying to seem calm. 

“Oh? She's the new lead singer, right?” 

Lexa nodded, twisting her fork around in her hand.

“That's good. You better write about me.” She winked playfully at Lexa, who blushed somewhat awkwardly but otherwise smiled. Costia reached forward, setting her hand on Lexa’s forearm. 

“Why don't we get out of here? You've spent the last ten minutes playing with your food.” 

Lexa looked at her embarrassedly, feeling bad that she was caught seeming uninterested, but she nodded. She grabbed Costia’s hand as they walked out of the restaurant, trying to make up for her lack of interest. Costia leant over and kissed her on the cheek. 

“My place?” She questioned, and Lexa nodded.

When they walked into the elevator of Costia’s apartment complex, the dark-skinned woman pulled her in for a kiss, gripping her waist tight. Lexa kissed her back hard, trying to ignore the returning memories of Clarke's lips on hers. She remembered running her hands through blonde hair and grew angry at herself.

She pushed Costia against the wall, causing her to make a small noise in the back of her throat. She forced herself to forget the memory of Clarke, pouring her anger into pleasing Costia. 

When the two had ended up in bed together only a few minutes later, Costia went down on Lexa, and she bit her lip so hard it bled in an attempt not to scream out Clarke's name instead of the girl between her legs. 

//

Anya used to party a lot in high school. Since she could handle her alcohol well and she was fairly attractive, plenty of teenage boys were inviting her to their mediocre parties thrown when their parents were out of town. That slowed down a bit once she hit college, her studies filling up more of her time. Although, her close friends and her would go to the occasional club, get drunk enough to momentarily forget about school, and then wake up the next morning wondering where they were for a solid few minutes. 

Anya liked to remember what (or even who) she did last night, so after she hit twenty-one and got a job as a bartender near her apartment, she stopped the excessive drinking. She didn't mind getting drunk, but now she knew her limits and didn't continue once she reached a certain point. 

She was sipping languidly on some fruity drink that Raven had insisted was amazing, just as the aforementioned girl stumbled over to her. She brushed her hair out of her face, her forehead and chest shining from a thin layer of sweat, and leaned against the bar. 

“Why don't you come dance with us, hot stuff?” She grinned flirtatiously, and Anya observed her chest rising and falling as she breathed. 

Intense eyes moved to where Octavia was moving on the dance floor, her wild hair splaying everywhere as she danced. Anya shrugged, turning her attention back to Raven. 

“You seemed pretty content out there with just each other.” 

Raven quirked an eyebrow. She downed the rest of her drink before grabbing Anya’s arm and starting to pull her out onto the dance floor. 

“Nope. You've gotta have some fun too, hot stuff.” 

Anya rolled her eyes at the pet name, but nonetheless followed Raven's lead onto the dance floor. The two sidled up next to Octavia, finding her seeming to enjoy herself as she danced against both a guy and a girl. 

The crowd became thicker as a new song came on, and Raven moved herself in front of Anya, dancing against her front carefully. Anya took a heavy breath, grasping Raven's hips as they both moved to the beat. Raven turned her head towards Anya's, a grin playing at her lips, and the dirty blonde had to look away from her mouth, afraid she was going to kiss her if she didn't. 

Her eyes moved and instead caught Octavia, who was watching the pair move against each other. Irritated, Octavia suddenly burst out of the crowd of people dancing, leaving Raven and Anya to themselves. Anya pulled her hands away like they stung. 

Raven looked after Octavia worriedly. 

“I think you should go talk to her.” Anya spoke into her ear. 

The brunette nodded determinedly, and Anya followed her out of the crowd and towards the bar once again. Raven stopped abruptly, causing Anya to run into her. 

“What the-” She followed Raven's stare, finding Octavia leaned over the bar, obviously flirting with a handsome dark-skinned guy. She noticed the disappointment in Raven's eyes and grabbed her arm. 

“C’mon, I think you need some more alcohol, Reyes.” 

//

Two shots and another fruity drink later, Raven was venting to Anya about Octavia’s sudden negative attitude lately. 

“I just don't get what her deal is, it's like, I'm finally starting to move on, to not like, be in love with my best friend, and she's bein’ all snappy and rude for no reason.” 

“I don't really think it's for any reason,” Anya mused, sipping her beer carefully. 

“What do y’mean?” 

“I think she has feelings for you.” Anya sighed, like it was obvious. 

Raven sputtered on her drink, releasing a bitter laugh once she regained her composure. Anya rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously.” 

“Seriously,” Raven mimicked her, “I'm pretty sure she doesn't.” 

Raven gave her an incredulous stare and the older girl sighed at her stubbornness. 

“Okay. Maybe not,” She relented, grabbing her beer and downing the rest of it, “Maybe she's just jealous ‘cause she doesn't have all your attention.” 

Raven shrugged, “I don't know,” she took a long swig of her drink, “Whatever it is, I don't want to be involved anymore. I need to get over her.” 

Anya smirked, the alcohol in her brain letting her speak her mind. 

“You know what they say- the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.” 

Raven grinned, “Are you propositioning me, Anya Woods?” 

“Maybe,” she leant forward in her seat, her hand slightly trailing along the side of Raven's jaw, “If you're interested, of course.” 

Raven nodded eagerly, before stopping herself. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, “What about you and Bellamy?” 

“Bellamy?” She barked out a laugh, “We aren't dating. We've just been sleeping together.” 

“It won't bother him?” 

“Nah. It's just sex between us. Plus,” she smiled mischievously, “I think he's about to ask out some boy named Murphy. He talks about him all the time.” 

“Bellamy? Has feelings?” Raven grinned, “I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't you telling me.” 

The two laughed together for a moment before Raven's phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to check it. 

[Octavia Blake]: goin home w cute bartender. get home safe. 

“Octavia?” Anya questioned at Raven's disgruntled look. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, “She's going home with a guy.” 

Suddenly Anya stood, pulling Raven up with her, the brunette stumbled into her.

“Wha-” She felt Anya's breath on her skin in their close proximity and blushed. 

“Don't you want to get over her, Reyes?” She kept Raven's gaze as she nodded. 

“Then come on,” she grabbed her hand, “Let's get out of here.” 

Although Raven wasn't quite sure she'd ever really not have feelings for Octavia, Anya sure had some good methods to getting over her. 

And with the amount of orgasms she had because of her, (she lost count at five- as she was too focused on returning the favor) Raven was pretty interested in trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is ravenreye and my twitter is ravensgrounder if you would like to contact me :-)  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
